


The Creation of Neptune

by max15380



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Family, M/M, Plus I wanna be the poster of the 100th NSR fic haha, fankid, listen I just like wholesome SpaceShip family content ok, yes another fankid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max15380/pseuds/max15380
Summary: 'Even you, the newest little star to form in this galaxy, shine the brightest on this night.'
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	The Creation of Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> So, I teased a Neptune fic in Saturn's Origin, and here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> Also hey it's the 100th NSR fic on this site, yay!

Neon’s heart was racing as he made his way through Cast Tech, holding the newest creation of his tight and close in his arms as he grew closer to Club Planetarium.

_Please work…_

That was the only thing repeating in his head.

_Please work...please god let this work...I spent so many sleepless nights to make this it has to work!_

Soon enough, he stepped foot into the currently empty club. It was late, the club had closed a few hours ago at this point.

“...Subatomic?” Neon called out into the dimly lit room, his sonar being one of the few sources of light for him at the moment as he carefully walked forward. Soon enough, he could see the strangely calming glow of Subatomic’s head, Neon quickening his pace to reach his side. “Subatomic! I-I’m here, is everything ready on your end?”

Subatomic jumped a bit, letting out a small yelp. He hadn’t expected Neon to be there so quickly. He sighed a bit, looking over at his lover with a smile.

“Yes, my star.” He says. “I have everything prepared on my end. I trust that you are under the same circumstances as well?” Subatomic asks.

Neon grips his creation a little tighter. “...I’m really nervous about this, actually...” He says. “But…” He looks up at Subatomic. If he had a face he would for sure have a wide smile on it. “W-With you here, I...I’m ready to do this.”

“All right then, let us begin the preparations, shall we, my star?” Subatomic says, his orb gleaming with excitement. He grabs Neon’s hand, leading him up to the turntables. The two take a seat as soon, the lights turn off to complete darkness, before the light returns from hundreds of stars around the room, the screens occasionally showing planets passing by in their orbit. Neon laughed, he hadn’t been told about this part but he rather enjoyed it.

“Subatomic, was all this really necessary for this?” Neon says, still happily laughing.

“Well, I felt like it would set the perfect scene for this.” He says, chuckling as he held Neon close. “I will inquire again, are you positive you’re ready, my star?” Subatomic asks Neon.

“Y-Yes. I’m...I’m ready to do this.” Neon says. Taking a deep breath, he loosened his grip on the creation, looking over at Subatomic, who was glancing over at Neon’s completed work.

A small, robotic newborn body, just waiting for something to spring life into it. It looked a lot like Subatomic, and you could just see the masterful handiwork Neon had put into creating the vessel. All it needed now was something to bring it to life.

“A-As you can see...I-I made them look like you, Subatomic.” Neon says, a light red tint invading his screen as he lightly chuckled. “All it needs is a little spark of life from you, dear.”

Subatomic let out a deep laugh, his orb lightly clinking against Neon’s screen, sending a tiny jolt through Neon from the kiss. Neon carefully handed the small robot to Subatomic, who gently cradled the creation in his arms, his orb glimmering nearly as brightly as it could with stars as he looked at Neon’s excited screen.

“They’re perfect, Neon.” He says, then looks back down at the robotic newborn in his arms. “Now, let’s give you that little spark you need, our starshine.”

Lifting up one of his hands, you could see a small, glimmering galaxy seem to form in its palm, then gently placing the hand on the empty glass orb of the child’s head, seeing it fill with a deep, dark blue substance, and one by one little stars started to shine in their head.

“There we go.” Subatomic says, moving his hand away from the child’s head. “Now, hopefully…” He mutters. Now it was a matter of waiting and praying that this would all work.

Every passing second brought more dread into Neon as he and Subatomic anxiously watched for anything to happen, even if it was just a tiny twitch of their hand, something to let him know this all worked. Soon enough…

Neon’s heart raced as he saw the newborn’s hand ball into a fist, starting to move as it let out a small whimper, and soon started to let out a high pitched cry.

Neon started to let out a happy laugh at the noise, sighing with relief. “Oh thank god...it worked...thank god…” He says, leaning lightly against Subatomic and looking down at the newborn. “Hello there, little recruit…” He says, his screen blurring from tears.

Subatomic chuckled, his orb shining bright as he looked down at his child, lightly stroking the sobbing newborn’s cheek with his thumb. “Well, hello there, our little starshine…” He calmly says to the newborn. “We’re so glad to finally see you, son…”

The little boy’s cries soon died down, letting out a small coo as they looked around the area, their little stars twinkling with amazement as he looked up at his fathers. They reached a hand up towards the two, giggling.

“Oh, what a precious little boy you are…” Neon says, reaching out and holding the baby boy’s outstretched hand, the newborn’s little fingers wrapping around his thumb. “You’re so adorable…” Neon chuckles a bit, his screen becoming more blurred as he teared up more on the inside.

“...What shall we name him, Neon?” Subatomic asks, wrapping his free arm around Neon and pulling him close.

Now that, Neon had yet to think through. He wasn’t too sure, honestly. He glanced up for a second, seeing the planets passing by once again in their orbit, before looking back down at the newborn. He just watched the stars glimmering in his son’s head for a minute, lightly rubbing their hand with his finger. They were so quiet, so peaceful, quite a content little baby for the moment. The calming dark blue color of the newborn’s head, the way the contents in it peculiarly swished around like water at times when their head moved, the cold metal of its robotic body making them feel freezing at the moment, it reminded him of…

“Neptune. Let’s call him Neptune.” Neon finally says, looking up at Subatomic, his screen glowing bright with joy. Subatomic chuckles happily, Neon’s heart warming at the sound. His laugh was always so nice for Neon to hear.

“Neptune…” He mutters, looking down at the baby as he considered the suggested name. “...It’s an absolutely splendid name, my dear.” His orb gleams brighter as their baby giggles, then snuggling into his father’s arm with a little yawn.

“Ah, I think our little recruit here needs some rest.” Neon softly says with a laugh, gently placing the hand that the newborn had wrapped around his thumb on their chest. “After all, showing up in such a big brand new world must’ve really tuckered you out!”

They let out a small, soft noise, almost as if to agree with his veteran father’s comment, their little orb dimming as they started to drift off into slumber. Subatomic looked over at Neon, he wasn’t going to dare try moving and wake up the little one.

“You should head back to the mansion, star. I will take residence back home with you after he wakes again, I don’t want to disturb the little one’s peaceful slumber.” Subatomic softly says to Neon. Neon nods in response.

“All right then,” He gently bonked his screen on Subatomic’s orb before getting up. Giving a small wave goodbye before making his way out.

Subatomic simply sat there, watching their little boy move around every so often, their orb dim with tiredness as soon they seemed to find a comfortable enough spot in their father’s arms to rest. The newborn let out another tiny yawn, the stars in its head still glimmering bright as they finally drifted to sleep. Subatomic laid back a little in his seat carefully, looking at the star covered area of his club around him, then back down at his son.

“Rest well, my little starshine. May you forever be with us among this fascinating solar system and its billions upon billions of beautiful shining stars. Even you, the newest little star to form in this galaxy, shine the brightest on this night. Sweet dreams, Neptune.”


End file.
